<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>automaton by spxcestxtion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332878">automaton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcestxtion/pseuds/spxcestxtion'>spxcestxtion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Automaton, Bang Chan is a Mess, Bang Chan-centric, Bunker 9 (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Chan is the son of Hephaestus, Demigods, Feelings, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, ambiguous - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcestxtion/pseuds/spxcestxtion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au·tom·a·ton<br/>/ôˈtämədən,ôˈtäməˌtän/<br/>noun: automaton; plural noun: automata; plural noun: automatons<br/>a moving mechanical device made in imitation of a human being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>automaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chan rarely ever leaves the bunker. it's probably against camp rules, but he doesn't care so much. he's working on a project for himself, not quite wanting the rest of his siblings to see it yet. he barely sleeps, too, though it's common with how bad his insomnia is. especially recently. when he's not working, he often walks around the camp at night when he's not working in the bunker, taking in the night time breeze until he's scolded by the watch guards. he's been scolded several times for not participating in camp activities, though the counselors have given up on trying to get chan to participate, instead choosing to leave the boy alone to avoid any unnecessary fights.</p><p>"chan, you should rest."</p><p>"no, i'm not done yet."</p><p>he's been trying to fix a motor for almost two hours, unable to find the source of the problem. he'd changed the oil, tightened any loose bolts, and even tried assembling the mechanism in a different way, but nothing was working. he'd been lying on the floor, checking around various spots that he might've missed, face covered in oil and sweat from the overwhelming heat. </p><p>"go eat something please."</p><p>"i will. in a minute." he huffs, finally pushing himself out from under the mechanism, tossing the wrench in his hand on the floor. he looks up at the boy staring at him from behind the work table. minho is laughing softly, shaking his head as chan stumbles to his feet. </p><p>"don't laugh."</p><p>"sorry, sorry."</p><p>chan reaches for the towel lying on the table, wiping down his face before picking the wrench up and putting in the toolbox. he stares at minho, who stares back at him. </p><p>"what are you working on?"</p><p>"the blueprints you keep asking me to look over."</p><p>"i'm sorry." </p><p>"it's okay. i don't mind. it's just really complicated. i don't know why you want this, i didn't work last time."</p><p>chan sighs before falling silent, gaze dropping to the floor. </p><p>"sorry, i didn't-"</p><p>"no, it's fine. it was an accident, i know."</p><p>minho frowns, setting the pencil in his hand down. he reaches out for the other, putting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"go. eat. please. before lunch is over. or i'm locking you out of here. you know how easily i can do it." </p><p>chan groans. </p><p>"chan."</p><p>"fine." </p><p>he makes sure nothing is out of place before leaving, minho pushing him out and scolding him for trying to make up excuses.</p><p>"could you go back to your room while i'm gone?" chan asks softly, one foot out the door.</p><p>minho stares at him silently for a moment before nodding, turning on his heel to grab the blueprint, rolling it up and tucking it under his arm. he grabs his sketchpad and the pouch of pencils and markers, smiling softly at chan before disappearing into his room. chan waits until he hears the lock on the door lick before walking out of the bunker, shutting the door behind him and sliding the keys into his pocket.</p><p>he gets weird looks when he arrives at the pavilion, though he ignores them and goes to fill his plate. he leaves an offering for his father before sitting at one of the farthest tables, keeping to himself as he eats. he can hear the soft whispers and gossip going around, campers still spreading stories about him like he was some sort of myth.</p><p>he didn't do anything.</p><p>that was his problem. </p><p>once he's finished, he grabs an apple from the fruit basket, excusing himself and returning to the bunker. when he opens the door, he finds minho standing by the work table.</p><p>"minho?"</p><p>"chan!" the boy turns around, grinning. he's gripping a pencil in one hand and a marker in another. </p><p>"what are you doing?"</p><p>"i finished the blueprints while you were gone!" </p><p>chan looks over minho's shoulder once he approaches him, looking over the blueprint spread out on the table. </p><p>"i also managed to fix the motor. there was a piece missing. really tiny." </p><p>"thank you." he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to minho's cheek. he's a bit cold, though chan doesn't quite mind it. he lets minho do his own thing, stepping away from the work table and lying down on the floor beside his mechanism. </p><p>with minho's help, he can finally finish building his contraption. a large set of metallic wings, something he's wanted to build since hearing the story of daedalus and icarus. he closes his eyes, his mind traveling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he remembers the first time he built the wings. a stupid prototype. it was large, but not large enough to hold anyone up for prolonged periods of time. minho had been bugging him about the project for weeks, begging to try them on, despite chan's protests. he let minho hover, though, despite the younger being quite distracting. he always liked to touch the tools and ask questions, occasionally trying to pull chan away from his work and get him to dance. chan could never say no to minho, and that was his problem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>when the prototype was finished, minho continued to beg, wanting to try them on and be a tester for chan. chan couldn't say no. as much as he tried, he could never say no to minho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he let the boy try the wings on, adjusting the straps as needed, making sure they wouldn't slip off the other's arms midair. despite minho's support, chan couldn't help but feel worried. something was off. something just didn't feel right about his prototype. he tried to voice his thoughts but minho was already flaunting the wings around camp, telling everyone what a good job chan did. he strutted around like they were his own, and they might as well have been. they looked beautiful. they suited minho. the gold beautifully matched his equally golden brown hair. chan stared for what felt like forever until minho was shaking him and snapping him out of his thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he begged to test them, though chan could tell his nerves were on fire. minho was scared, but he trusted chan. he trusted chan too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>chan let him. he let minho go on a test run. or test flight, as the other had called it at the time. chan took him to the cliff overlooking the lake, dusting off the wings and making sure the controls were working fine. he showed minho how to use the controls and how to navigate himself properly. he stepped back and watched, crossing his fingers as minho sprinted off the edge of the cliff. he dropped and chan shouted, running to the edge to find the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>soon enough, minho was using the controls and maneuvering himself in the air. it took him a few seconds, but he managed to stabilize the wings, gliding smoothly through the air. he used the controls like chan taught him, navigating and chan held his breath, scared to even whisper in fear of the other falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he got to his feet and watched as minho drops a bit, opening his mouth to shout until minho surprised him yet again and recoverd with ease. chan sighed, hands shaking as minho turned to shout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm doing it! chan, i'm flying!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>chan only laughed, nodding his head and smiling. he waved back, eyes wide with pride as minho stared at him, waving and shouting in excitement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>in a split second, however, the shouts of excitement turned into screams of terror. chan watched as minho began to spiral downward. he yelled for minho to press the buttons but nothing was working. they were jammed and minho was plummeting into the lake. chan raced down the cliff and weaved through the camp, praying to make it to the bank before minho could hit the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>all he heard were endless screams, unable to do anything as he watched minho continue to fall. the entire camp was watching, campers racing around to try and do something, but nothing was working. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>chan froze once he heard the sound of water. the large splash startled him and his muscles tensed up. he was ready to jump in and go after minho, only to be stopped by the lake nymphs, who did the job for him, bringing him a lifeless body with solemn looks on their faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"we're sorry. . . we tried. . .the impact was too much. . ."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>chan sobbed, staring at minho's unmoving body. he reached out, falling to his knees and cradling minho's head in his arms while campers began to surround him. he tried to shake the other awake, calling his name and begging him to stop with the jokes, but there was no response. chan's cries only grew louder and more painful. the camp was silent, not a single sound was made. even the animals stopped breathing, the mythical creatures stopped frolicking. the only sound that was heard was the crack of lightning, striking the center of the lake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he had done this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it was his fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"chan?"</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"you okay?" minho is looking down at him when he opens his eyes, smiling softly before reaching down to run his hands through chan's hair. </p><p>his hand is cold, and chan shudders before pushing himself to sit up. </p><p>"do you want to dance?"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>"dance with me."</p><p>"o-okay. . ."</p><p>minho doesn't say another word, just steps back and keeps his hands behind his back, watching as chan pushes himself up on his feet and walks over to the small radio he keeps beside his worktable. </p><p>"you remember this song, right?"</p><p>minho stares at him and shakes his head. chan laughs softly, approaching the other and wrapping an arm around his waist. minho is compliant, letting chan take his hand, pulling him across the floor smoothly. </p><p>"you know i can't dance."</p><p>chan stares at him and laughs again, only this time, it's more painful. </p><p>"yes you can."</p><p>"i can't, chan. i wasn't hardwired for it."</p><p>chan stops in his tracks, tears forming in his eyes and he steps away, the music still playing in the background. </p><p>"chan?"</p><p>"i'm sorry, i forgot. how could i be so stupid. . ."</p><p>minho reaches out to him, metallic arms wrapping around the boy. despite the appearance of minho, he doesn't feel like minho. nothing about this minho is the same. </p><p>"chan. . ."</p><p>"no. . .it's okay."</p><p>"you keep thinking about me, i can tell. maybe you should stop with this project. . . i can tell it's hurting you. it's not worth it. and neither am i."</p><p>"what. . ."</p><p>"chan, please. don't make me ask you directly. you know what i mean. you need to move on. please. this. . .this isn't good for you. i watched it go on for months, but this isn't right. you need to let me go. you need to do it."</p><p>chan stares at minho, the new minho. the metal version of minho that replaced his original. the minho that chan had made to keep him company, to pretend that he was still here and alive. just so chan could continue to hear his voice. </p><p>"chan. . ."</p><p>"i know."</p><p>"thank you. . ."</p><p>minho watches him, and despite the sad look in his eyes, he's smiling. he turns around, back facing chan, waiting. chan takes a moment to collect himself, looking at minho's face and cupping it gently. </p><p>"chan-"</p><p>"let me have this one thing. please."</p><p>minho falls silent, nodding. chan leans forward, pressing his lips to the other's, shivering at the cold, metal feeling. he thinks of minho's warm, soft lips, the ones that traveled across his skin and comforted him when he needed it. the ones that were no longer here. </p><p>chan wipes at his eyes roughly, walking over to minho's back. his hands run up and down the expanse of the metal, popping open the panel with a pained whimper. </p><p>"are you sure. . .?"</p><p>"yes, chan. please."</p><p>chan nods, searching for the 'power off' switch. he stares at it for what feels like eternity, his hands shaking as he presses his finger against it, watching as minho shuts down. </p><p>it's silent. for the first time in months, the bunker is silent and cold. it feels empty, as if nothing living were in it. chan sits on the floor beside minho's shut down body, trying to process everything. his heart breaks for the second time, all the emotions flooding in.</p><p>losing minho for the second time hurts even more for some reason. maybe it's the way chan chose to replace him, tried to get him back by creating a false image of him, one he knew wouldn't be able to perfectly resemble his dead lover. </p><p>it was like a flame went out in his heart. it finally hit him that minho was gone. minho wouldn't be coming back because minho was dead. and there was nothing chan could do about it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>